


A Fitting Punishment

by HG_Slice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bestiality, Enemas, F/F, Gags, Humiliation, Knotting, Non-Consensual Bondage, Punishment, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HG_Slice/pseuds/HG_Slice
Summary: When Dumbledore is forced to leave the school in Harry’s 5th year, Umbridge takes advantage of the opportunity to put an annoying little bookworm in her place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When Dumbledore is forced to leave the school in Harry’s 5th year, Umbridge takes advantage of the opportunity to put an annoying little bookworm in her place.

All of Hogwarts was in a disarray. Word had quickly spread of Dumbledore’s escape from capture, and the students were panicking. Their beloved headmaster was all that stood between them and complete control from the ministry. The teachers were all running around and trying to ease the students' fears, which wasn’t easy as they were quite worried themselves. 

Hermione felt absolutely awful. It was her idea for the DA in the first place, and now Dumbledore is forced to leave and the entire school is being punished because of her. It didn’t make her feel any better that Harry was blaming himself for all of this. She tried many times to tell him that it wasn’t his fault. That the DA was her idea. He didn’t see it that way though. To him, the fact that he agreed to it was just as bad as coming up with the idea in the first place. 

The members of the DA knew that punishment was coming for them. Dumbledore may have taken the hit for them, but when was the ministry ever known for being fair? Their fears were confirmed when they were taken to Umbridge’s office one day and told that they were expelled for being involved in criminal activity. 

Hermione felt like she was being punched in the chest. She couldn’t breathe. 

She was expelled. 

Everything she had worked so hard towards these past five years was all stripped away in the blink of an eye. Her wand would be snapped. She would be forced back into muggle society. She was going to be stripped away from the only friends she had ever known. She vaguely heard Harry yelling at Umbridge that this was unfair, but it was as if she was underwater. She could barely tell what was going on around her. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she registered that Neville had gone completely white and was trembling. She heard Lavender sobbing. 

All of this was her own fault. 

Ministry officials entered the room. Their faces cold and emotionless as they looked at the distraught children. 

“Your belongings have all been gathered,” Umbridge said in her sickeningly sweet voice. “You will be escorted down to Hogsmeade to be apparated to your homes.” 

The DA members looked at each other sorrowfully. This was it. There was nothing else they could do. One-by-one a ministry official grabbed a member's arm and marched them out of the room. Hermione locked eyes with Harry as he is being taken away particularly forcefully. She wondered if this would be the last time they would be seeing each other. She could tell that he was wondering the same thing. She hoped that Sirius would be taking him in. Harry shouldn’t be forced back to the horrible Dursleys after all of this. 

Before she knew it, she was the only student left. She looked around quickly. There were no more members of the ministry to take her away. The only other person left was Umbridge. Noticing Hermione’s confused expression, Umbridge grinned. 

“Please sit down, Miss Granger,” she said. 

“I’d rather not,” Hermione replied, looking warily at the older woman.

“Suit yourself,” Umbridge said, moving around her desk to sit in her chair. She waved her wand to close and lock the door. Hermione’s stomach churned. 

Umbridge leaned forward, clasping her hands on her desk in front of her. “We both know that you are the true brains behind this operation, Miss Granger,” she said. 

Hermione stared at her, not breaking eye contact. She didn’t know what Umbridge was getting at, but she knew that it wouldn’t be good. 

“Dumbledore may say otherwise, but I know the truth,” she continued. Hermione still didn’t say anything. What could she say? 

“Therefore,” the plump witch said with a grin so wide that it made Hermione feel even more uneasy than she did before. “The ministry has given me permission to punish you myself in whatever manner I see fit.” 

Hermione remembered Harry’s bloody hand after his detentions with Umbridge. She rubbed the back of her own. 

“Just tell me what to write and let me get on with it,” she snapped, eyes glaring daggers at the simpering woman in front of her. 

“Oh no dear,” Umbridge laughed. “You won’t be getting off that easy. 

She waved her wand and suddenly, Hermione’s arms were pulled behind her back and ropes were tying her wrists to their opposing elbow and she was forced to her knees. More ropes were wrapped around her individual legs, effectively frog-tying her. 

“Wha- Mmmph!” Hermione yelled out as a large rubber ball was forced into her mouth and straps were buckled behind her head to keep it in place. 

“Mmmphh! Mmmmph! Mmmmph!” Hermione yelled, unable to speak due to the ball in her mouth. 

“You have no idea how many times I wished I could silence you like this in class, Miss Granger,” Umbridge said, standing up and walking around her desk so she was right in front of Hermione. 

She waved her wand again and more ropes came down from the ceiling, attaching themselves to the ones around Hermione’s arms. She was then hoisted into the air, her shrieks muffled, as more rope descent to wrap around her legs. These ones forced her legs to spread far apart before pulling them upwards as well so that she was in a horizontal position above the ground. 

Hermione blushed as she continued to scream in outrage. With her legs as far apart as they were, her skirt was pushed up to her waist. If anyone were to stand behind her, they would have a full view of her knickers. 

To her horror, Umbridge did just that. 

Hermione felt the older witch’s pudgy hands move up and down her legs, stroking the soft, milky white skin. She groaned and tried to buck Umbridge off of her when she felt the fat fingers start to touch her upper inner thighs, so close to what was nestled between her legs. 

Umbridge just giggled again and Hermione’s feet were suddenly devoid of their shoes and socks, leaving them bare. Umbridge then moved her hands so that they were on the teenage girls feet and started to brutally tickle them. 

Hermione yelped and screeched, thrashing around in the air, but Umbridge didn’t relent. She continued to torture the poor girl until Hermione could barely breathe, tears streaming down her face. Hermione felt Umbridge move around so that she was in front of her and cringed when the older woman wiped away her tears. 

“Such soft skin,” she murmured, stroking Hermione’s cheek. 

Hermione glared daggers at her. “Mmmphgnph,” she tries to say. 

Umbridge just gave another evil grin that made Hermione shiver and waved her wand again. Hermione gasped as her shirt and skirt disappeared from her body, leaving her in just her bra and knickers. 

“MMMPHHH!” she screamed, jerking about to cover herself to no avail. 

“Now Miss Granger,” Umbridge says, barely able to contain her giggles. “Behave yourself”. 

She reached out to stroke the tops of Hermione’s breasts that escaped the confinement of her bra from the position she was forced into. At Hermione’s increased struggling, she proceeded to squeeze the small mounds and knead them in her fingers. 

“Very nice, Miss Granger,” she remarked as she continued to feel up the girl’s chest. “A little small for my tastes, but nice just the same”. 

Hermione blushed again and whimpered, but Umbridge continued to ignore her. She ran her fingers down Hermione’s stomach until she reached the band of her knickers. Hermione yelped, shaking her head and looking at Umbridge pleadingly to stop. 

Umbridge's fingers moved under the fabric of Hermione’s knickers and started touching a place that no one ever had before. 

Hermione gasped in shock, her eyes blown wide. Umbridge laughed and started rubbing the tip of her thumb across the little nub down there that caused a flood of pleasure to race through Hermione.

“Ngngnnng,” Hermione moaned, unfamiliar to the feelings forced upon her. 

One of Umbridge's fingers found her opening and swiftly entered her. 

“MMMPHGNPHM!” Hermione yelled as Umbridge pumped her finger in and out of her. 

Hermione tried to twist away, but Umbridge and the ropes held her in place. Umbridge added another finger. Then another. Soon, four fingers were pumping in and out of Hermione’s cunt as her clit was being constantly stimulated. 

Hermione felt a pressure starting to build in her lower area. She had no idea what it was. She could barely focus on anything other than what Umbridge was doing to her. 

Suddenly, the pressure reached its peak and Hermione screamed as she was thrown over the edge. She gasped for air, her body limp and her head hanging against her chest. Umbridge removed her hand from Hermione’s knickers and licked her fingers clean. 

Hermione shuddered as she felt Umbridge stroke her hair almost comfortingly. She never wanted this woman to touch her again, but knew deep down that that was not likely. 

“We’re going to have so much fun, dearie,” she giggled. “And don’t even think about your friends saving you. According to the ministry, you were abducted by werewolves on your way back home.”

Hermione’s heart sank. She didn't know how much more of this she could possibly take. Umbridge placed her finger under Hermione’s chin and forced her to look up at her. 

“You are mine to play with for as long as I like.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione groaned and stirred as she awoke. The memory of what happened to her the previous evening comes flooding back to her. She blinked back tears. She had been hoping that it all had been just a dream and that when she’d wake up, she’d be back in her own bed in her dorm. 

Unfortunately, she wasn’t. She was curled up in a ball on the floor of a small dog cage in nothing but her underwear. Her arms and legs still have red marks on them from where the rope dug into her skin. Thankfully her tormentor had the decency to feed her and untie her before she went to sleep. She probably would have lost all feeling in her limbs if she hadn’t. 

“Ah! You’re awake”, comes the chirpy, cheery voice of Dolores Umbridge. 

Hermione glared at her, but didn’t say anything. She couldn’t because before Umbridge had removed her gag last night, she had placed a silencing charm upon her. 

“Get up. Get up,” Umbridge ordered, grabbing Hermione’s arm and yanking her out of the cage and to her feet before she could even comprehend what Umbridge was telling her to do. “There is still much more of your punishment to get through.”

Hermione’s heart sank even more. A bottle was suddenly between her lips. She widened her eyes and tried to spit it out, but Umbridge held it in place. 

“Drink,” she demanded. “This will hydrate and nourish you for the day. Drink,” she ordered again. “Unless you want to starve.”

Hermione didn’t want that, so she obediently drank. The liquid was tangy and not the most appetizing, but she ignored it. She couldn’t ignore the feeling of dread that was forming in the pit of her stomach though. If Umbridge wanted her to eat now, she probably wouldn’t be able to use her mouth for the rest of the day. 

She was proven correct when the ball gag from the previous day was shoved back into her mouth and buckled into place as soon as she was finished with the drink. She groaned, but otherwise didn’t offer up any resistance. The drink made her feel very tired and she could barely keep her eyes open. 

Why would Umbridge want her to go back to sleep if she just woke up?

She soon found that she wasn’t falling asleep, just becoming incredibly drowsy. She could feel Umbridge manipulating her body into whatever position she wanted and found, to her horror, that she couldn’t put up any fight against her. 

A feeling of emerging from deep water came over Hermione and she was brought back to herself. She was immediately hit with a wave of discomfort and at the same time realized that she was floating in air. Umbridge must have used Wingardium Leviosa on her to keep her afloat. 

She was now tied up again, but very differently than she was the previous night. She was floating vertically up in the air and her legs were pulled up and on either side of her head so she was bent in half. Each of her wrists were tied to their opposing ankle. Ropes were criss crossed all over her body, leaving her locked in place like that. 

“Mmmmph,” she groaned in discomfort. She noticed that Umbridge had removed the silencing charm. 

Umbridge ignored her, reaching out to touch Hermione’s knickers. Hermione realized with a jolt that in this position, her crotch was now level with Umbridge’s face. 

Umbridge reached out and ran one of her fat fingers along Hermione’s barely covered crotch, causing her to shiver. The older woman then grabbed the knickers and forcefully jacked them up. 

Hermione yelped in surprise and Umbridge continued to pull Hermione’s knickers up into her lower lips and between her buttcheeks. Hermione blushed. 

Did Umbridge just give her a wedgie?

Her blush increased as she realized how even more exposed she was. She squeaked as Umbridge shoved any remaining material of Hermione’s knickers in her crack. Hermione squeaked again when Umbridge stroked her hairy pussy lips that were now fully in view. 

Finally satisfied with her work, Umbridge conjured a rope to hang down from the ceiling. She took the end of the rope and thread it through the leg holes of Hermione’s knickers. She then tied the rope next to the other end of it on the ceiling. 

Umbridge took a step back to admire her handiwork. 

“You look just beautiful like that, dearie,” she simpered. 

Hermione glared furiously at her and then screamed in pain when the levitation spell on her was lifted and all of her weight was put on her nether regions. 

Umbridge laughed as Hermione writhed, desperate to relieve some of the weight from her most intimate of areas. She raised her wand a gain and the rope connecting Hermione to the ceiling by her knickers extended so that she was lowered about a foot. 

Hermione’s tear-filled eyes widened when she saw what Umbridge held in her hand.

A leather tawse. 

“Ngnngngnnn!” she shrieked, begging her former teacher not to use the tawse on her. 

Umbridge responded by cracking it against Hermione’s bottom. 

Hermione screamed, but Umbridge was just getting started. She hit Hermione over and over again. On her ass, on her thighs, even on her pussy. Hermione screamed and sobbed. She was in so much pain, both from the weight on her crotch and the continuous blows on her body. 

It seemed like hours had gone by when the cracks finally slowed. Hermione couldn’t scream anymore. She could only cry softly into her gag. 

“Aw,” Umbridge cooed mockingly, placing her hands on Hermione’s tear stained cheeks. “Did that hurt?”

Drool had started to run down Hermione’s chin, but she didn’t care anymore. Umbridge briefly left her line of sight after patting her on the cheek. When she came back into view, Hermione’s heart sunk even further. 

Umbridge had a wizarding camera in her hands. 

“The minister wants a report on how your punishment is going,” Umbridge explained as she snapped picture after picture of Hermione’s degrading position. “I thought he would enjoy these, and who knows,” she said as she got a particularly close up shot of Hermione’s inflamed pussy. “I am sure many others would appreciate having these in their possession as well.” 

Umbridge continued to take pictures as she said, “You are lucky I enjoy playing with you so much. If I didn’t, you’d be sent straight to Knockturn Alley to be sold to whatever pureblood witch or wizard wanted you.” 

Hermione never thought she’d feel as hopeless as she currently felt in this moment. Why was this happening to her?

When Umbridge finally decided that she had enough pictures of Hermione, she placed her hands on either of Hermione’s shoulders. 

“I think it’s time to get you down from there,” she said and started pushing down with all of her strength. 

“Nnngmmmng!” Hermione sobbed as her lower region was forced through an immeasurable amount of pain. 

She could barely hear the sound of her knickers tearing and for a few seconds, she could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. Soon, her knickers would rip and she would be offered some relief. 

And then, Umbridge stopped. 

Hermione sobbed. Just a couple more seconds and her nether regions would have been free from their torment. 

“Oh hush,” Umbridge reprimanded, giving Hermione a sharp slap on the bottom. “You would have broken if you hit the ground, and there are so many more things I want to do with you.”

With a wave of her wand, Umbridge finally gave Hermione some relief. All the ropes disappeared and Hermione found herself laying on her side on the ground, too weak and tired to move a muscle. She took a few deep breaths and managed to calm down a little. 

This break only lasted for a few moments, however, as Umbridge waved her wand again to start a new round of torment. A rope wound itself around Hermione’s wrists before yanking her sharply up to her feet and tying itself to the ceiling. 

Hermione groaned as she is forced onto her tiptoes to prevent her arms from holding up all of her weight. Umbridge grabbed a hold of Hermione’s knickers and, with a sharp tug, they were finally pulled free from her body. 

Hermione shrieked and tried to hide her lower regions from Umbridge’s gaze, but the pudgy woman pulled her legs apart to get a good view at her. After a couple of tuts, she straightened up. With a wave of her wand, Hermione’s bra was gone and she was as naked as the day she was born. Hermione wiggled and blushed in shame, her bare breasts bouncing. 

Umbridge licked her lips and her hands were then on Hermione’s bare breasts. Hermione groaned at the feeling of her nipples against Umbridge’s palms. Umbridge let go of one to give the nipple a good lick, while still kneading the other one. 

“Nnngngnn.”

With one of her nipples being sucked and the other being lightly twisted and kneaded, Hermione was hit with a full force of feelings that started to make her feel hazy. Her breasts were soon released and Hermione gasped when she realized Umbridge was undoing her gag. 

She just had time to take a deep breath of air through her mouth before some fabric was shoved inside. Hermione realizes that it was her knickers and tried desperately to push them out of her mouth. 

Umbridge just pushed them back in and says, “engorgio.” 

The knickers grew and grew and grew until Hermione’s mouth was full of them and her jaw was stretched even wider than it was when she was wearing the ball gag. Umbridge then produced a long piece of cloth and tied it tightly around Hermione’s mouth, preventing her from having any chance of spitting the knickers out. 

Umbridge then wrapped one arm around Hermione’s waist to keep her still. She kicked the young girl’s feet apart and reached her other arm around to jab something between Hermione’s legs, pushing what appeared to be a nozzle of some kind inside of her asshole. Hermione shrieked and screams and thrashed about. 

Umbridge just laughed in delight at Hermione’s plight. The young girl tried to push it out using her muscles, but it didn’t even move a centimeter. 

Umbridge pressed her wand against the nozzle and said, “aguamenti.” 

Hot water blasted into Hermione’s plugged ass. Hermione shrieked and spasmed, feet jerking up off the floor. The pain was unbelievable. More and more water gushed into her than she thought she could hold. She looked down and panicked when she saw that her stomach had started to swell slightly. It expanded even more until she looked like she could be pregnant. 

Finally, Umbridge pulled her wand away and the flow of water ceased. The nozzle stayed jammed inside of Hermione, keeping any of the water from escaping. Hermione looked pleadingly at Umbridge, shaking all over. Her legs were spread wide, begging her torturer to unplug her and release her from her torment. 

Umbridge did no such thing. She giggled and pressed another plug into Hermione’s vaginal opening. The young girl screamed. The older witch raised her wand and Hermione screamed even louder as she felt the nozzle swell inside of her, stretching her out. Once Umbridge ceased this new form of torture, she conjured a thin beam under Hermione’s legs. 

“Just to keep everything nice and tight in there,” she said happily. 

She then raised her wand and the beam started to rise. Hermione’s eyes widened in alarm and she squealed and kicked her legs around to no avail. The flat head at the top was soon pressed up between her legs, lifting her off her feet and causing her to wail in pain. 

All her weight was on the plugs wedged inside of her.

Hermione sobbed. She was filled to the brim with hot water and was again forced to press all of her weight on her most intimate of places. 

“Eeese,” she moaned. “Ease oh. Oh. oh”. 

But Umbridge ignored her cries and stepped back to watch her suffer. 

“This should teach you a little something about defying the ministry,” she said, not able to stop smiling as she watched Hermione bounce around and moan in pain. 

Umbridge then crossed to her desk and sat down. Hermione’s eyes widened as she watched her start to do some work as if there wasn’t a young girl in extreme pain in the middle of the room. 

“Mphngmnphng,” she wailed. 

“This is your punishment little mudblood,” Umbridge said in response to her cries. “This is where filth like you belongs.” 

After a few hours of hanging there, a knock sounded on the door. 

“Who is it?” Umbridge asked, sweetly, giving Hermione an evil grin. 

“Filch ma’am,” came the voice on the other side of the door. 

Hermione begged Umbridge with her eyes to send him away. To please send him away. She didn’t think she could take it if someone were to see her like this. Umbridge’s grin widened. 

“Come in,” she said. 

Hermione frantically shook her head as Filch entered the room. His eyes were immediately drawn to her. 

“What do we have here?” He asked with wide eyes. 

“Just a gift from the minister,” Umbridge replied. “What is it you need, Filch?” she asked. 

“I-I-I can’t recall,” Filch said, his gaze still locked on Hermione. 

Umbridge giggled at this. 

“Would you like to touch her?” She asked, her smile even wider. 

Filch gave her a look as happy as a child on Christmas morning. 

“Oh yes ma'am. Yes please,” he said quickly, practically drooling over Hermione’s tortured form. 

“Go on then,” Umbridge said with a wave of her hand. “Just don’t move her. She’s being punished,” 

Filch ran over to Hermione as Umbridge went back to her work. Hermione saw her looking at them out of the corner of her eye though. She groaned and tried to shy away from Filch, but only moaned in pain as she jostled the water inside of her. 

Filch immediately went for her bloated belly. 

“You have no idea how good it is to see you like this,” he murmured as he ran his hands all over her. “Little Miss Granger. Always thinking she’s better than everyone else. Well look at you now,” he laughed and ruthlessly twisted her nipples. 

Hermione screamed. After a few minutes of Filch pinching and twisting her nipples, Umbridge finally spoke up. 

“That’s enough, Filch. You may go.” 

Filch bowed his head to her and ran his hands over Hermione’s body one more time before obeying Umbridge’s command and leaving the room.

Hours pass. Hermione could tell as she watched the sky outside the window darken. Instead of calming down as the water inside of her cools, Hermione became more vocal. She was starting to cramp from the water and groaned loudly because of it. Sweat poured off of her. Her legs were shaking violently. 

Once she was so exhausted that all of her movements just become involuntary spasms, Umbridge finally walked over to Hermione again. Hermione was too tired to even lift her head off of her chest, but she could see the older woman’s pink shoes as she looked at the floor. 

Umbridge waved her wand and the beam holding Hermione up vanished. She gasped from the loss of pain as she was suddenly held up by her arms, her legs too weak to offer any assistance. Another wave of Umbridge’s wand caused the plugs lodged in Hermione’s ass and cunt to pop out of her. She screamed in pain when this happens, but it soon changed to a sigh of relief as the water gushed out of her. 

Her hands were released from the rope and she collapsed onto the floor. She felt herself being lifted into the air by a levitating charm and was deposited back into her cage. Her gag was removed and Hermione finally let sleep overtake her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione groaned as she woke up. Waking not only brought back all of the pain she was feeling before she went to sleep, but it also meant that a whole new day of torment was about to be brought upon her. She tried to make herself go back to sleep, but her body refused to allow her this wish, which almost made her want to cry. 

For three days, Hermione had been in this hell. Forced to drink some mysterious potion that would prevent her from becoming hungry or thirsty but would also make her drowsy and compliant enough for Umbridge to place her in any position she wishes to. 

So far, Hermione had to suffer being plugged with hot water every single day. She didn’t think her stomach would ever go back to being how flat it used to be. Filch visited her two of those three days to play with her. Hermione wanted to throw up just thinking about his grubby hands all over her. 

Every single day Umbridge made sure to let her know that she was nothing more than mudblood scum. That this was her true place in the wizarding world. Helpless and tormented by her pureblood betters. 

“Wakey wakey,” came the sickeningly sweet voice that Hermione hated above all else. 

Umbridge reached her fat pudgy hands inside the cage and dragged Hermione out of it. Hermione learned early on that she was never given enough time to get up on her own after Umbridge told her to rise. She wobbled as Umbridge forced the bottle with the mysterious potion in it between her lips. 

Part of her wanted to spit it out and just starve, but there was something in that potion that made her desperately crave it the next day, even though she knew what it did to her. Hermione worried that she was becoming addicted to it. 

Once she finished the potion, the familiar sleepy feeling overtook her. Hermione sighed as she was back in a painless state, unaware of what position Umbridge would be forcing her into next. 

When she was brought back to reality, Hermione was surprised (and thankful) to note that she wasn’t in a position to become filled up with water. Unfortunately, this position was a vulnerable and uncomfortable one. 

She was laying on her back on a desk. Her arms were bound above her head and were connected to the floor, leaving her breasts free for all to see. Her legs were tied to the upper corners of the desk, so that her lower back was lifted off of the desk and her ass was in the air. Her mouth was held wide open by a large ball gag that was tied tightly around her head. 

“Mmmph,” Hermione moaned in discomfort. 

She wiggled around on the desk, trying to free herself. It was no use, and even though she knows so, she still attempted to get free anyway. She could hear Umbridge’s giggling and it infuriated her. She hated how much joy her pain brought to the awful woman. 

“Shhh. Stop struggling darling,” Umbridge whispered in a voice that could have possibly resembled something comforting if it were to come out of any other person’s mouth. “We both know that it is useless, and you are only tiring yourself out even more.”

“Mnphmng!” Hermione yelled as Umbridge. 

“When will you ever learn, you stupid little mudblood,” Umbridge sighed. 

Her hand slapped across Hermione’s ass and Hermione shrieked. Each of her buttcheeks were brutally hit over and over again. 

“Red is a nice shade on you, Miss Granger,” Umbridge giggled. 

Hermione sobbed and then gasped when a blow landed right on her pussy. 

“Now don’t complain, Miss Granger,” Umbridge said as she directed all of her attention to slapping Hermione’s crotch. “You brought all of this upon yourself. This would be much easier for you if you were to just respect your superiors for once.”

Hermione sobbed loudly and Umbridge finally stopped hitting her. She started instead rubbing and kneading Hermione’s ass. 

“You have too much hair down here,” Umbridge announceed as she looked at Hermione’s fully exposed crotch. 

Hermione felt her face glow red. She had never bothered to shave down there before. No one was going to see it besides her, anyway, so why should she bother. Therefore, her bush had become incredibly large and thick, some hair even spreading up her thighs. 

“A pureblood witch would never let herself become so untamed,” Umbridge said, disapprovingly, as she stroked her fingers through Hermione’s lower curls. “This just goes to show how revolting mudbloods really are.”

She waved her hand and all of Hermione’s crotch hairs were yanked out of her at once. 

Hermione screamed in pain, but Umbridge looked very pleased with herself. 

“That is much better,” she said with a smile. “I couldn’t have my pet looking like a forest, now could I?” 

Hermione just gave a soft sob. Her nether regions felt as though they were on fire. 

“You have such a lovely pussy, Miss Granger,” Umbridge remarked as she gently stroked her bright red folds. 

She then proceeded to give it a long lick, eliciting a squeal from her bound captive. 

“Mmm. And it tastes as sweet as it looks,” Umbridge said with a sigh. 

She rubbed Hermione’s bud for a few moments, urging it to emerge from under its hood. She then took Hermione’s clit into her mouth and started to suck on it. 

“Ngngnnng,” Hermione moaned, her eyes rolling. 

“See, Miss Granger,” Umbridge giggled again. “I can be nice.”

After giving one last lick to Hermione’s now engorged clit, Umbridge pulled away. Hermione moaned without thinking. She had been so close to going over the edge. Umbridge stroked Hermione’s pussy a few more times before delving two fingers into her. 

Hermione moaned. She was starting to become close again. Right when she was about to explode, Umbridge stopped again. 

“Nnnnnng”, Hermione whined. Part of her is horrified at how she is acting, but she is also so desperate for release that most of her doesn’t care. 

“Oh don’t worry, dearie,” Umbridge laughed loudly. “You will get what you need in due time. Trust me.” 

Hermione felt something pinch her clit. Umbridge must have used a clamp of some sort on her. She gasped and tried to shake it off, but it won’t budge. She was relieved to find that it didn’t hurt too badly. It mostly just felt weird with only a tiny spark of pain. 

Umbridge pulled out her next toy to show Hermione and the bound girls eyes widen. The pudgy woman was holding a large dildo in her hands. Hermione shook her head no, but Umbridge just laughed. 

“Don’t worry darling. It will fit,” she said as she positioned the thing over Hermione’s opening. “The potion you’ve been taking has dissolved your hymen, so don’t worry about that either”. 

Before Hermione can really even comprehend what has just been said, Umbridge plunged the dildo into her. 

Hermione screamed at the sudden presence inside of her. It’s so big. It’s too big. She yelled at Umbridge to take it out, but with her gag obstructing her words, all that could be heard were grunts and whines. 

After a few moments of letting Hermione get situated, Umbridge waved her wand and the clamp on Hermione’s clit started to vibrate. Hermione jumped and shuddered at the sudden waves of pleasure rolling through her. Another wave of Umbridge’s wand caused the dildo to vibrate, eliciting a moan from the fifth year girl. 

With a final wave of her wand, Umbridge watched in delight as the large dildo started to move in and out of Hermione. Hermione gasped at the sudden movement, but soon groaned in pleasure. 

Umbridge stepped back and watched as Hermione moaned and bucked around on the desk. She took out her camera and started taking pictures with Hermione being none the wiser. The minister had been extremely pleased to receive the pictures she had previously taken, and they had also sold very well to shoppers down in Knockturn Alley. She had a feeling these would do even better, with the dildo pounding into Hermione as it was. 

After deciding that she had procured enough pictures, Umbridge stepped back to contently watch Hermione. She remembered watching Hermione walk into her classroom all high and mighty and witnessing the sharpness of her tongue as the young girl spoke out in Potter’s defense. She had wanted to show the little mudblood her place right then and there, but she held herself back. It had been getting increasingly more difficult to do so as the year went on, however. Her waiting had finally paid off. 

Hermione screamed as she finally reached her orgasm. Her entire body shook as it racked through her. But as she was coming down from her high, she noticed that the clamp on her clit was still vibrating and the dildo was still vibrating and pounding into her as well. 

Another orgasm was soon forced out of her. Then another. Then another. 

Hermione screamed. In pleasure or pain, she does not know. All she knew was that she was severely overstimulated and needed a break immediately. She tried to beg Umbridge to make it stop, but all she did was wave her fingers mockingly at Hermione and giggle. 

Another orgasm. Another. Another. 

Hermione couldn’t take any more. Darkness consumed her just as she finished her last orgasm.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione reached a new stage of humiliation. She was on the ground with her ankles tied to her thighs so that she was forced to walk on her hands and knees. Her hands were wrapped in leather mitts that kept her fingers all curled up and made her unable to use her hands. There was a bit in her mouth (like ones given to horses) that attached to a muzzle that wrapped around her head. She was still naked, and in this position, her breasts were hanging down and swayed every time she moved. 

Worst of all, a bright pink collar was fastened around her neck and attached to a leash in Umbridge’s hand. The tag on the collar read ‘Mudblood’. 

So far, all they had done today was take a walk around Umbridge’s office. Umbridge had changed up the potion that morning so that Hermione had to constantly pee. Whenever she felt the urge, Umbridge barked at her to lift up her leg and do her business like the dog she is. Hermione just did as she was told, crying all the while. 

Now it had been a few hours of just doing that. Hermione noticed that thankfully, the need to pee had finally seemed to wear off. Umbridge seemed to have noticed it too, but she so far hadn’t gotten a second batch of the potion to make Hermione need to go again. 

The clock on the wall shaped like a cat suddenly chimed. Umbridge looked incredibly excited. Too excited for Hermione’s liking. 

“It’s time!” She announced, happily. 

With a firm grip on Hermione’s leash, she pulled the young girl over to the fireplace. Umbridge entered the fireplace, but Hermione held back, warily. With a sharp tug, however, she was forced inside. 

Umbridge threw floo powder down onto the floor of the fireplace. Ash rose up in Hermione’s face, causing her to cough. 

“Cornelius Fudge’s office,” Umbridge announced. 

Hermione and Umbridge spun around and around and around before finally stopping at their destination. Umbridge pulled Hermione into the office, where she was greeted with the sight of Cornelius Fudge ogling her naked form. 

“My my. She really is something, Dolores,” he murmured as his gaze focuses entirely on Hermione. 

Umbridge smiled and hummed in agreement. 

“The pictures you send me were exquisite, but they are nothing compared to the real thing in the flesh,” Fudge continued. 

He reached out his hand to stroke Hermione’s back. She shivered, but didn’t dare try to pull away. Who knows what Umbridge would do to punish her if she did. 

Fudge then bent down and took her breasts into his hands. He sighed as he kneaded her flesh between his fingers. Hermione yelped when he tugged on her nipples, but was otherwise very careful not to make a sound. Fudge moved his hands around to feel her ass and pussy. This caused Hermione to moan slightly, which she mentally chided herself for doing so. 

Fudge chuckled at the young girls reaction. Umbridge giggled as well as she watched her boss roam his hands all over her pet’s body. 

After a firm pat on Hermione’s ass, Fudge finally stood up. 

“Let’s go then. Everyone has been dying to see her,” he said with a large grin on his face. 

With a firm grip on Hermione’s leash, Umbridge followed Fudge to the door of his office. Fudge opened the door and the small group was greeted by a large crowd of people standing in the large room outside of the minister’s office. 

Hermione’s face flushed red and she tried to escape back into the office, but Umbridge’s grip on her was firm. 

“Now don’t you go thinking any of these people will try to help you,” Umbridge whispered to her. “They are the ministry’s most loyal employees and are sworn to secrecy.”

Umbridge led Hermione through the crowd as she followed Fudge to the center of the room. 

“Why hello there, Miss Granger,” came a low drawl that was infused with amusement. 

Hermione knew without looking that the voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy. She couldn’t believe that Draco Malfoy’s father was seeing her like this. Her face burns with shame and she kept her head low, unable to look at any of the laughing faces that surround her. 

Umbridge finally stopped and Hermione raised her head to see where they’ve arrived at. The only thing that she could see was a low bar standing in front of her. Umbridge tugged on Hermione’s leash and urged her to climb onto the bar. Hermione reluctantly did as she was ordered. 

The bar was short, only going from just below her neck to just above her belly button. Her breasts were positioned on either side of it, squeezing it between them. The bar was so low that her hands and knees could still comfortably touch the ground. Her mitt-covered hands were quickly tied to two rings on the floor on either side of the bar. Her legs were spread obscenely wide apart before they were tied down as well. 

The crowd of people gathered around to circle her in this horrible position. She could hear laughter all around her. She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. 

“This girl here is an example of the worst mudbloods that exist,” she could hear Fudge saying to the crowd. “She has defied the ministry and has acted as though she were better than any pureblood for five years.” Hermione heard some people scoffing in disgust. “It is high time that we teach her a lesson. Let her know how like an animal she really is.” 

Hermione heard the crowd part as something is led through. She could feel whatever it is standing right behind her. Something long and wet suddenly pressed against her open thigh. 

She realized in horror that they had brought in a dog. 

‘No. no, no, no, no, no, no. They can’t do this. They can’t possibly do something like this,’ she thought as she looked around at the crowd in desperation. 

She bucked against her restraints, trying desperately to escape. They didn’t budge. The crowd only laughed at her distress. The dog gave her a good long lick right across her pussy and she moaned without being able to help herself, which only caused the crowd to laugh even harder. 

The dog suddenly mounted her. Its paws pressed against her back, forcing her to be squished against the bar she’s laying on top of. She sobbed and screamed, but no one stopped the dog as it pushed its cock at her folds and spread them open. Hermione whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel every ridge of the dogs cock as it pushed its way slowly into her, and she moaned in both pleasure and pain as it stretched her more than ever before. 

He pushed further into her. Hermione could feel his drool landing on her back. He was so big. Too big. Right when he was fully inside of her, the dog suddenly pulls his cock almost entirely out before slamming back into her. 

Hermione screamed and the crowd around her cheered. The dog pounded into her without mercy, much faster than the didlo had the other day. She couldn’t think straight. It was as if nothing existed except the massive cock inside of her, the thick length stretching her entire channel. She was being totally impaled by it, dominated by the incredibly huge dog on her back. 

The dogs thrusts were becoming more erratic, faster, harder, each thrust reaching deeper into her body. It left her body shaking and trembling and she couldn’t do anything except take it. Suddenly, she can feel something nudging against her entrance. Something even thicker than his length and more rounded. 

His knot. 

The realization hit her and horror flooded through her. She screamed and twisted around, but there was nothing she could do to keep it from happening. 

“Npngnng!” She screamed.

The pressure of the knot against the opening of her pussy grew and grew as the dog tried to force it inside her. He grunted and thrust back and forth until his knot finally pierced her, clogging her hole. She gasped, arching as he howled. Hermione felt like she was about to be split open. The beast’s knot stretched her wider than she ever thought possible. A torrent of cum pours into her womb, filling her to the brink, all locked inside by the dog’s knot. 

The dog howled in pleasure, slightly changing his position so that the moving knot inside of her rubs against her inner walls. His balls grazed her clit, and Hermione saw stars. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she screamed as she was taken in the grips of a terrifying and soul-destroying orgasm.

And then, the high was over and she was back in reality. The crowd around her was hysterically laughing, cheering, and jeering at her. She could see multiple people with cameras, all of them capturing her shame at having orgasmed after being taken by a dog. 

Said dog was panting and drooling again. He tried to pull out, but only succeeded in making both him and Hermione whimper due to the size of his knot preventing him from doing so. He pulled again, rougher this time, and Hermione screamed. After a few more tries, he finally gave up and laid down on her back. Tears poured down Hermione’s face as she lowered her head and sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

The past few months hadn’t just been torture for Hermione, they had been hell for the entire wizarding world as well. Harry was unable to convince the public that Voldemort had returned, and therefore, the dark lord’s rise to power was much simpler than it should have been. The ministry was so focused on ignoring any signs of Voldemort, that they were easily susceptible to being taken over. 

Before anyone could even grasp what had happened, the ministry was under Voldemort’s control, Death Eaters had invaded Hogwarts, and Dumbledore was killed. With Dumbledore gone, Voldemort finally revealed himself to the world and everyone was forced to either follow him or resist and be killed. 

Muggleborns were rounded up and either killed or made into slaves. Attendance to Hogwarts was made mandatory. This gave the Death Eaters the perfect opportunity to kill young muggleborns and children of blood traitors. 

No news had come up about Harry and the rest of the DA and Order of the Phoenix. Rumors circled around about how they were trying to fight as best as they could, but no one could ever catch them. 

The wizarding world was filled with fear and chaos. It wouldn’t be long before Voldemort would try to take over the muggle world as well. 

One of the few people who benefited from all of this was Dolores Jane Umbridge. She was one of the people to immediately pledged her allegiance to the Dark Lord and was therefore rewarded for it. Voldemort could see how much she detested muggleborns, and put her in charge of rounding them up. 

And that was how Hermione found herself constantly put on display in the middle of the ministry for all of the purebloods to laugh at and mock. She had long since given up any hope of rescue, and this just seemed to solidify her place in this new world. 

Ropes were tied around each of her breasts, as well as above and below them. Her arms were frog tied behind her and her elbows were tied together, forcing her to push out her breasts even farther. To add even more to her shame, there was a rope that started from the front of her breast harness that ran through her legs and connected to the back of the harness. 

The coarse rope constantly rubbing against her most intimate of regions was incredibly stimulating, but not enough to get her off. As it was, she was just in a constant state of arousal. 

A chain from the ceiling was connected to the collar around her neck, forcing her to stay in her current place in the middle of Umbridge’s office. 

Umbridge looked up from her work to admire her pet’s cute, round, little butt that jiggled as she squirmed uncomfortably. The older woman had positioned the teen so that she was standing in front of her desk and facing the open door. Umbridge purposefully kept the door open so that anyone could look inside to witness whatever torment Umbridge chose for the poor girl to endure. 

“Mmpgnph,” Hermione groaned from behind the large ball gag in her mouth. 

Umbridge could distinctly see trails of arousal running down the girls legs. She smiled to herself. 

“Aww. Poor little mudblood,” she crooned. “Do you want to cum?”

“Mphmng!” Hermione shook her head in defiance. 

Even after everything she has gone through, she still wouldn’t submit to Umbridge if she had a choice. Even so though, she definitely became less and less outspoken by the day. It was only a matter of days before she was completely submissive. 

“Oh I think you do,” Umbridge continued, walking over to stand in front of her captive. 

She ran her hand across the rope pressed tightly against Hermione’s crotch. The rope was soaked. She rubbed her pudgy finger against the rope, moving it slightly and stimulating the young girl. Hermione closed her eyes and moaned. 

“Let’s go out for a little walk now, shall we?” Umbridge said as she smiled triumphantly. 

She unclipped Hermione from the chain on the ceiling and attached the collar to her leash. She yanked on the leash and Hermione followed her, stumbling out of the office. 

Walking while wearing a crotch rope was much worse than standing still and wearing one. It was much more stimulating, but still not enough to push Hermione over the edge. With each step, she was brought closer and closer to release, but she was never able to reach it. 

Hermione whined in frustration. 

“Don’t worry, mudblood,” Umbridge giggled. “You’ll cum soon enough”. 

People all around turned their heads to watch her being led down the halls of the ministry. Hermione could see some of them stroking themselves as they looked on her bound and naked form. 

When Hermione finally reached the heart of the ministry, she stopped and stared in horror at the sight before her. 

A large dias had been placed in the middle of the large circular room, an extremely large dildo on a stand in the center. Hermione knew with a dreaded feeling exactly where that thing would be placed. 

Umbridge lead her up to the dias. The hundreds of people in the atrium all paused what they were doing to watch the humiliated teen being positioned with her legs on either side of the dildo. A chain came down from the ceiling, attaching to Hermione’s harness and holding her in place. Umbridge finally cut Hermione’s crotch rope away, and the young girl was allowed some reprieve. 

That was soon taken away when the stand with the dildo on it started to rise. Hermione was forced to watch the huge dildo getting closer and closer to her cunt. She was alarmed and ashamed to feel herself getting more and more wet with anticipation. No matter how much she didn’t want it, her body couldn’t wait to become impaled. 

Hermione closed her eyes as the shaft finally pressed against her swollen cunt and then slowly entered her. 

The crowd of witches and wizards cheered at her humiliation. Umbridge was the only one that didn’t. She just stood to the side and silently watched her pet being violated with a large smile covering her face. 

Hermione’s sorrow and humiliation soon turned to horror once she realized that the dildo stand didn’t stop rising even once it has entered her. It kept increasing and increasing in length, quickly forcing her to rise onto her tiptoes. 

“Mpgnphmphnnng!” She screamed at Umbridge. 

The older woman didn’t even flinch. 

Hermione’s feet were forced off of the floor and all of her weight was resting on the didlo inside of her. Once the tips of her toes were a couple of feet off of the ground, the stand finally stopped. 

The chain connecting her collar to the ceiling had risen with the stand and stopped as well. This stretched her slightly, showing off her perky breasts, but didn’t allow her to take any of the pressure off of her crotch. 

Hermione waved her legs around in the air, her toes desperately trying to find purchase on the ground. Her attempts were in vain. She was nowhere near the floor. Ropes were wrapped around her ankles and connected to the ceiling as well, giving everyone in the area a nice view of her nethers but not offering any support. 

Hermione wailed and bucked and thrust against the thing impaling her, but this only resulted in her breasts jiggling around and her being even more stimulated. After a few minutes of watching the young girl’s torment and humiliation, the large crowd turned their attention back to themselves and renewed the hustle and bustle of their regular workday.

Tears ran down Hermione’s face and her chest heaved as she breathed heavily. Umbridge grinned as she looked upon the teens broken face. 

“I hope you have finally come to accept your place in this world,” she said with a simpering smile. 

She reached over and pinched Hermione’s engorged clit as the girl finally lowered her head in defeat.


End file.
